Windmills have been used for many generations for the purpose of pumping water from the ground and for generating electricity. The basic advantage of the windmill is that it uses the power of the wind to rotate a wheel having radially extending blades that are driven by the wind. This rotary movement is converted into various useful purposes. For example, wind turbines in the form of propellers mounted on towers have been placed in areas where steady winds are prevalent and the wind turbines are used to generate electricity.
The blades of the conventional wind turbines used for generating electricity are very large and made of expensive rigid material and are constructed to have the blades extend radially from a central hub, with no extra support at the outer tips of the blades. An electrical generator is mounted at the axis of the blades and the rotary motion of the blades turns the generator.
The conventional wind turbine blades rotate at a high rate of revolutions and must withstand both the centrifugal forces generated by the fast revolution of the blades and the cantilever bending forces applied to the blades by the wind. Since the outer portions of the blades move at a very high velocity and are engaged by strong winds, the larger the blades the stronger they must be and the more expensive they become. Thus, there is a practical limit as to the length and width of the blades because of the expense of stronger materials for larger blades.
Another type of wind turbine is one that has sailwings constructed of flexible material that are a substitute for the rigid blades of the conventional wind turbines described above. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,330,714, 4,350,895, and 4,729,716 disclose wind turbines that do not use rigid propeller blades but use “sails” that catch the wind. The sails are mounted on radiating spars of the turbine. These particular wind turbines include circular inner and outer rims with the sails of the turbine supported by both the inner and outer rims. The outer rim supports the outer portions of the sails so that the force of the wind applied to the sails may be absorbed to a major extent by the outer rim so there is little if any cantilever force applied to the sails. This allows the blades of the wind turbine to be formed of lighter weight material, material that is not required to bear as much stress in comparison to the typical free bladed turbine.
The wind turbines of the patents cited above are constructed with an outer rail that extends circumferentially about the turbine wheel. Rubber tires or other rotary objects are placed in positions to engage the outer rail so as to rotate the rubber tires, with the driven tires in turn rotating the rotor of a generator. Thus, the rotation of the wind turbine is used to generate electricity. Several of the wheels/generator assemblies may be mounted, usually in an arc about the lower quadrant of the turbine wheel, taking advantage of the size and shape of a large wind turbine for increased electrical production. Also, some of the generators may be disconnected so as to vary the load applied to the wind turbine.
The prior art wind turbines as described above control the rate of rotation of the turbine wheel by turning the turbine wheel at angles with respect to the oncoming wind. Typically, the generators have an optimum speed range in which they operate, requiring the turbine wheel to rotate within a range of revolutions per unit of time. Also, the driving of a generator involves the application of rotary motion to the rotor of the generator and overcoming the drag and frictional forces required to operate the generator.
Thus, it would be desirable to produce and use a wind turbine or other rotary device that operates an electrical generator with a reduction in the drag and friction in the course of producing electricity, and to permit a wider range of rates of rotation of the turbine wheel while producing electricity.